


i wish i may

by SluttyMcDougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, First Time, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyMcDougal/pseuds/SluttyMcDougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gives himself to Stiles. Stiles gets a little too excited and forgets something very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wish i may

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i wish i may, i wish i might](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50867) by eriizabeto. 



> A very special podfic to accompany this gem of a fic. I didn't write this, but by golly, I hate that I didn't. Also, despite my perfectionist nature, I didn't have the heart to edit out any errors in this one. Feel free to judge me...and my potty mouth. Also note, there is a few seconds of silence at the very beginning for when I was psyching myself up. I'm not technically savvy enough to trim that out, so, yeah. Enjoy!

**Length:** 109 words/ 1 minute  
 **Format:** m4a  
 **Size:** 13MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wy9mudvuwpnh9zk/wish_i_may.m4a)


End file.
